A Shade of Violet
by SnowyYuki-Onna
Summary: They say desire is hunger, if that's true than Kakashi has an insatiable hunger stemming from his past. Transformed into inured birds, he and other ninja will have to survive this new world, and stay with two girls and a child. Can these ninja survive a world that has two sides of the same coin? Romance, Mystery, Drama, Suspense. Ninja: Hidan, Sasori, Tobirama, Shisui, Itachi.
1. A Shade of Violet

**A/N: Thank you Amberthecat for collaborating with me on this project! I do not own any of the Naruto characters and Liliana is Amberthecat's character! **

**A Shade of Violet**

"Why don't you dye your hair back to its natural color?" It was a question that was frequently thrown at her, she dyed her hair a rustic purple a few years ago and never looked back. She rocked it, and she wouldn't throw that away for anyone.

"Maybe, it's because I like it. End of story." Ending the call the purple haired woman decided to go to the local nightclub. She would sing and it would be a grand time. The air was chilled with the coming of winter, a shiver tracing up her spine. "Liliana, why don't you ever wear a thicker coat?" She questioned herself. Her footsteps pacing down the sidewalk, men passing by with the smell of alcohol stinging her nose. A small bit of blood tracing one of the men's fingers. Blood. The smell of iron enticing her, but she couldn't. She drank blood from only the blood bags available from the blood bank. A fellow Vampire always raided the fridge for any that were near their expiration date, that way no one would care about missing blood packs. Yes, she was a Vampire, had she lived for several hundred years? Hell no. She was still fairly new at this. Were Vampires immortal? Not really, they can die like humans. Every creature can. That's the curse of the world.

There was nothing that the nightclub couldn't fix. The loud music, the dark rooms and the lights that flashed were like a second home to her. The bartender gave a nod, a short woman sitting near the bar. Long, damaged hair flowed from her head. The color started with a dirty blonde near the crown, and faded into a soft ivory towards the ends in an ombre. The pale skin like that of the color of the ends of her hair. It was then the scent hit her. Unfamiliar, but she was someone new, something new. Flashing a smile, the purple haired vixen stalked towards her prey. It was then it happened. Arctic blue clashed with violet. _Contacts, nice. _

"My name is Liliana, what's yours Violet?" The girl before her looked to be no older than about seventeen, a glass of water in front of her. It wasn't unusual for the nightclub to allow minors into the establishment, the only condition was that alcohol not to be served to them and to give them a wrist band. The trinket gleamed on the blonde's wrist. It had a button that, when pressed, would turn red and signal for help to be called, the location would be given and security would be there shortly. A protective measure.

"My name isn't Violet." Her pink lips glimmered with her lip gloss. Those soft lavender petals boring deep into her own eyes.

"Then how about Lavender?" A smirk placed on Liliana's lips, her elbow holding her weight on the bar. The smaller girl held her breath, a slow release coming afterwards.

"Maybe another time," Standing from her seat she stalked off a few paces before throwing the Vampire a look. "_Violet_."

"That was the first time we met." Liliana sighed. School had finally let out and kids were swarming the halls.

"Yes, it was." The blonde proceeded to stuff her locker with books. "I'm not going to be able to go to the nightclub tonight, I have homework and my… Parents, are both going to work tonight." Liliana forced herself to ignore the tone when she said the word family. Maybe they were blood but they weren't close? Or was it she wasn't close to them?

"Lavender, will your little sibling be there tonight?" The blonde glared, she really didn't like those pet names.

"I don't know, maybe." As they made it through the doors they were finally on their way home. The only good thing about living near the school, was that if you forgot something it was no big deal to go back and get it. That, and the fact that it didn't take long to get home either. "Bye." Watching the blonde walk off into her own house, the purple haired highschooler thought to get her lavender to talk more. She was a quiet and antisocial butterfly, they had known each other for only a month, but the human was still a mystery.

"Bye."

"Where are we?" Tobirama crowed, a flurry of stark white feathers surrounding him. Spreading his wings he flinched, this wasn't a dream. He was a bird. And one of his wings were broken. Why, just why did he have to reincarnated into a bird?

Itachi gave a shrug, the bird he had been turned into was that of a crow, it's broken leg forcing him to lay on the barren ground. His cousin, Shisui Uchiha shivered, a thorn stuck in his beak, preventing him from closing it. Their eyes locked. Was this their hell for suicide and murder? Their punishment?

"What the hell!?" A stark white bird was squawking and fluttering about, its movements rapid. As if it was it's first time in flight. Swooping every which way it finally began to plummet to the ground. "Shit!" A hard thump followed by a sound of bones breaking filled the air. A wail followed from the Snow Plover's open beak.

"You should know better than to take a nosedive off a branch." A cardinal stalked forward, no wounds visible.

"Shut the fuck up, Sasori!" The cardinal just shook its head in response.

"Hidan, you never stop being impulsive."

Crunching footsteps reverberated along the forest floor, all the birds looking towards it and tense. "Aww… Poor birdies…" It was a child, no older than maybe ten. "Don't worry, I'll take you to sissy!"

"Hey, get the fuck away from me! I'll bite you!" Hidan continued to crow, while the others, knowing they couldn't get away, let the small child take hold of them with tender fingers.

"What a way to start a new life…" Tobirama sighed sarcastically.

**A/N: Hello to all! I would like to dedicate Liliana to Amberthecat who is collaborating with me in this project! Thank you Amberthecat!**

**With her character creation I was inspired to create a new and better story. My vocabulary will develop, and my writing will become more in depth: With the character's backgrounds, thoughts, actions, and more as the story progresses. I just wanted this chapter to be kind of a test run. I am still rusty, I know that, but I am slowly getting to how I used to with descriptions. I will be including some Naruto characters, ones that aren't just Naruto and his class. I am not too sure where it will be in the whole Naruto timeline, so I am up for opinions: Boruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Original.**

**I also wanted to ask my readers to vote on a poll I have created about who should end up with who later in the story. I also wanted to give some more information about Vampires in the story. They can die like a human, a wound in the heart, vital organs, or a wound in the brain, etc. Many of the vampires prefer to drink from blood bags verses draining humans completely dry. There will be a multitude more of creatures from urban ledgends and myths like the Kutabe, Kutchisaki-Onna, rokurokubi, and many more, so if you have any creautres you would like featured in the story please PM me. **

**Please leave a review about what your thoughts and opinions are of the story so far! Have a great day! **


	2. Reminiscence

**A/N: Here is another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and it is a pleasure to write! In this chapter we will have some insight with Kakashi before he found himself turned into a bird! The other's will have their debut as well but in later chapters! **

Finally, as the blonde looked deeply into her computer, her two favorite characters were about to kiss. _As Meliodas leaned in, the princess's scent overwhelmed him, a mixture of sweet almond and flowers. The perfume making him more relaxed, his eight hearts pounding against his insides. Her pink lips grew closer and closer… He would protect and treasure his princess… No, his queen… As the distance between them shortened, he could feel her breath on his face, warm and moist. Closer. Closer… And-_

"Cathy!" A loud burst from the backdoor, the child's feet clambering amongst the floor.

"Shit!" She cursed under her breath, her fanfiction would have to wait. "What is it?" Shutting her laptop at the same time the small child made their way to where she was.

"These birds are hurt! I think I saw one more outside but I couldn't carry them all…" Of course the child would bring birds into the house. Eyeing the birds as they squawked she sighed and slowly pushed herself from her spot on the couch. Making her way to the table she patted the hard wood.

"Lay them here, I'll go get a carrier and take them to the vet." Walking out the back door she went to fetch the last bird, This one a grey dove, it's wings flapping about a few times, as if to test the waters. Each time, the bird stopped as if it were in pain.

Reaching out a hand to the small creature, it looked at her, studying her as if it was determining whether or not it should flee. It just as quickly paced forward, a small chirp coming from its tiny beak. Slowly she held her hand out closer and closer, the little bird stepping onto her fingers to perch. "Well, you're quite the docile one, aren't you?"

*Before They Turned Into Birds*

Kakashi sighed, it was a cloudy day in the hidden leaf village. The wind blew in with the chill of an upcoming winter. There were many things going through his mind. The Akatsuki was one of them, the other was Naruto and his training, how Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful and strong kunoichi: her cunning and intellect now more resourceful. Just how had Naruto sprouted since his days of the bell test? He was eager to see but at the same time there was a certain emptiness in his chest. He had watched the young boy grow from the start of conception in Kushina's womb. He had guarded both his mother and himself, he had been there from the very start. He had even been assigned to be one of the Anbu that would guard Naruto as he grew up until he was able to be a genin.

He didn't want to think that his genin, the ones that still remained, wouldn't need him. He had already failed one, what if he failed the others as well? What if they just decided to flee the coup?

No that wasn't what he was scared of… "I'm scared of failing them like I did Obito and Rin…" He admitted, the chill even colder after that brief realization. It was as if a ghost was holding him. "Is it that I want a way to atone for what I did in the past? Is it that I just want a way to undo or fix the past?"

*Back to the present*

"Alright, the vet is closed right now, so I'll have to skip school tomorrow and take them to the vet. Until then, they can stay in the spare boxes in the attic." There were several boxes, each of them with decent sized breathing holes in the sides. Figuring to leave the boxes open, seeing as none of the birds could fly, Cathy simply places each one in a different box, aside from the crow and the raven, who seemed to prefer to stay with one another.

"Thank you sissy!" The child's eyes were so excited, the smile on the little boy's face was priceless. Walking out of the attic, the little boy at her heels. "Hey, Sissy? Your the best sissy ever!" Evading the child's eyes she calmly replied.

"You know I'm not your sister?"

The boy seemed confused. Shaking her head she decided to turn to another subject. "Nevermind. I'll cook dinner."

"Oh, I want to help!" The boy bounded after her into the kitchen.

Opening the door to the child's room the girl peaked in, the boy was sound asleep in his room. Making her way to the attic, she unlocked her window, a ladder placed nearby the tree near her window. Making her way downstairs she turned off all the lights and proceeded to lock the door behind her and enter the cold Friday night.

**I'm free. I'm on my way. **

**Violet: I can't wait to see you there, Cathy! ^-^ **

Rolling her eyes Cathy walked the dead streets of the night. The light provided by the lampposts her only savior from what lied in the dark. It was cold, empty, and to a point it gave her chills. A shiver ran down her spine, her head swiveling behind her, nothing there. Keeping her eyes forward she continued on, _I should really lay off the ID Channel, _she thought to herself.

Finally, she made it to the nightclub. The bouncer outside gave a nod, stepping aside for her to enter. She had been here multiple times after meeting Violet, of course she knew her real name to be Liliana, but ever since their first encounter it seemed to fit her better.

The music was pounding, Liliana on stage singing and strumming her guitar, the black white dress she sported paired with a ruby necklace that looked divine. Yes, it was a formal event this night, and she herself was dressed for the part. A simple dark blue cocktail dress, black flats, and fake costume jewelry, her hair styled into a romantic tuck.

Meanwhile, Liliana's hair was styled into a voluminous side ponytail, the curls falling so elegantly. Her bangs swept to the side and framing her heart shaped face. Those crystal blue eyes caught her, a smirk forming on her features. There was no escaping once she set her eyes on her prey.

Cathy moved to the side, grabbing a glass of juice and sipped the sweet nectar. Apple. The sour and sweet clashed against her tongue, the flavor favorable and balanced. Bodies moved along with each other, Cathy standing on the sidelines. Dancing was never really her thing, it was more Liliana's.

The song, Blow by Kesha was booming along the large room. Many couples dressed in nice gowns and dresses, even some tuxes. She had to admit, she liked this the most since her stay here in America.

"Hey," Liliana's feet paced forward, the song having ended switched to Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. The beat was nice, the song perfect with Liliana's attitude. "Cathy, and here I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it…" Her eyes almost standing out as a neon blue with her hair color.

"Please, I come when I want." Scoffing, Cathy sipped her drink once more.

"So anything new?"

Cathy finally finished her drink. "Yeah, Cody found some injured birds, I need to take them to the vet tomorrow."

Giving a nod Liliana pulled her lips into a smirk. "So, skipping school. Gotcha. I'll be there by eleven."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! This was certainly fun to write, and I really enjoy a new perspective with the nightclub. It gives me so many ideas for the future…**

**Please leave a review, but first I have some questions to get the brain juices flowing! **

**What do you think will happen later on with the nightclub? (With the ninja, etc.)**

**If you think that Liliana has told Cathy about her being a vampire, you are sorely mistaken. So, when do you think she will reveal her little secret? Is she the only one hiding a secret, could Cathy be hiding something from her too?**

**What do you think of Liliana's personality? I personally perceive her as flirtatious and playful, yet full of confidence. I also think of Cathy as confident, but less talkative and more of a listener, but then again, she didn't have much talk time this episode. **

**Are there any supernatural creatures you would like included or featured in this story later on? Any from mythology or folklore? **

**Also, just as a note, Vampires can die like humans can from wounds, they are really immortal. Just sustained more easily. They may or may not have some abilities throughout the story, just so you are aware, but I do NOT like Mary Sue's or Gary Sue's. I prefer a more realistic story that deals with trials that happen in real life, I just figured adding some supernatural to the mix would kick it up a notch for fun. **


End file.
